Precious Gift Part 5 (Eren x Levi)
by julieofthewatertribe
Summary: Eren plays dress up :)


Eren scrunched his eyes shut and blushed furiously. Why had the captain put his tongue in Eren's mouth? Is this how adults kissed each other? Had he been doing it wrong all along? "What is this, Eren. You're so flustered. You've never been kissed proper before?" Levi murmured, his eyes smoldering as he reached to tickle under Eren's chin. The boy's lip pouted and he shook his head no, his eyes lowering. "I've only been kissed on the cheek by you and the servants, and…and last night, what you did with your hand…" Eren trailed off quietly, his eyes shifting nervously. Levi traced his lips up the boy's jaw, giving a small chuckle into the skin as Eren shivered on his lap. "There's much that I have to teach you, pet."

Levi's voice in Eren's ear tore a faltering whimper from the boy's lips. Teach him what, exactly? Eren however, was not nearly daring enough to inquire. But the captain tore his eyes away from Eren's face to take note of the setting sun. "Come on, we need to get home. I don't want to travel in the night. It's not safe for you." Levi picked up the green cloak, now completely dry, and slipped it over Eren's shoulders, buckling the clasp about the neck. "You don't want to wear it, sir?" Eren quipped, hugging the fabric tight to his body, secretly relishing the captain's unique scent mixed in with that of the river water. "No, Eren. I'll be fine, I don't want you getting cold," the man said curtly, hooking the boy's leash back onto his collar.

The ride back into town felt so much shorter to Eren, like every returning trip ever was. He tugged Levi's jacket when he beheld the mansion passing by as the horse made its way into a crowded shop district, completely enthralled by all the warm lights pouring out windows and the throngs of people bustling about, but the captain ignored him. He slowed the horse down to stop in front of a quaint little building, curtains upon curtains of every fabric imaginable in the windows. Levi slipped of his steed, tied it up, and made back for Eren, the boy falling gracefully into his arms. Eren grinned and unconsciously began to squirm in Levi's hands when they entered the shop. He wanted to run his fingers over every single piece of fabric draping the walls, the tables and chairs, the shelves. The colors and textures were unlike anything had ever seen on the king or in his palace and practically squealed when he felt himself being lowered onto the carpet floor. Just as he was poised to dash into a particularly appealing mountain of cloth in the corner, his leash tightened, pulling him back.

"Do not. Touch anything." Levi had bent down to clutch Eren's chin, his gray eyes stern and sharp. "Yes, sir," Eren lowered his face in disappointment and with a tug of his leash, crawled beside the captain to the service counter. Eren sat up high on his knees and peeked above the polished wood to behold a large man, muscled and blond, hawk-eyed and really looking as if he didn't belong in a place like this. The boy had really only seen seamstresses running about in the palace, stitching up the latest fashions for the king, not seamsters. "Good evening corporal, you came at the right time, I just finished it today," the man handed Levi a white box, fitted with an extravagant teal bow. "Thank you Reiner, I almost didn't think it would be ready so soon and on such short notice," the captain said slowly, caressing Eren's cheek absentmindedly. The seamster's sharp gaze turned to Eren's eyes sneaking shyly over the counter.

"And who might this be? The possible recipient of the fruits of my labor?" he smirked. Levi smoothed the boy's hair as his face was immediately buried into the captain's hip. "This is Eren. Say hello to Reiner, Eren. He made you a lovely gift." The boy revealed his face only to let out a bashful greeting before digging it back into Levi's thigh. Reiner's eyes narrowed as he grinned. "How precious. Captain do you mind if I take a quick look see?" Levi blinked once, not nearly as excited with the situation as Reiner. "Of course not. Eren, back down on your hands. And don't move."

Eren kept his gaze on the patterned carpet as the seamster stepped out from behind the counter and crouched down by the boy's backside. Reiner took a corner of Levi's green cloak in his fingers and looked up at the captain with a raised brow. Levi blinked again and nodded, leaning idly against the counter as he watched Reiner peel it back, exposing Eren's trembling behind. "My goodness, so pretty," the man purred, slapping the boy's plump cheeks gently and delighting in how quickly they flushed pink under his hands. He made to wiggle his little finger into the puckered mouth of Eren's backside but the tight little orifice would not relent. "Hmm, have you had him yet?" The captain crossed his arms and shook his head. "No. He's not ready for that." Reiner withdrew his hand only for a moment and nodded thoughtfully. Eren's eyes widened. What had the man meant by such a question? Of course Levi had him, he was the captain's pet, was he not? But no, Levi's answer did not make sense, so what then, did he mean?

"You know you've really got quite a beauty here, Levi," the man's fingers ran down the skin below Eren's entrance to stop and pinch the boy's rounded little sack, causing it to draw up close to Eren's body as he flinched and shivered, biting his lip so as to mask the whimpers crawling up his throat. His eyes turned up to the captain, pleading wordlessly for Levi to make those intruding hands disappear. The captain however, did not meet Eren's gaze and simply focused his eyes on the boy's backside, observing how Reiner's fingers poked and prodded the skin. "Indeed, I do," Levi got off the counter and stood up straight once again, "But… we regretfully have to get going. This beauty's been out all day and needs to have his _dinner_."

Eren let his head drop in relief when he no longer felt those rough calloused hands violating his body. Reiner replaced the green fabric back onto Eren's behind, covering it completely, and sighed, rising to his feet. "Shame…anyway, tell me how it fits and come back anytime, corporal," the seamster then grinned down at the boy, "Goodbye, Eren." The boy stayed silent, his eyes on the ground, until Levi nudged Eren's calf firmly with the toe of his boot. He took in a breath and gritted his teeth. "Bye, bye, sir." Satisfied, Levi pulled Eren forward as Reiner snickered and waved them out of the shop.

The captain's scent soothed Eren as he buried his face in Levi's neck while they rode, hugging him tightly to protect himself from the evening's chill. He had found that he truly enjoyed riding like this, drinking in the new and fascinating sights while he sat safe in Levi's arms. The horse's hooves echoed on the cobblestones loudly as it soon trotted up the path to the stable behind the mansion. The captain led the animal into a stall and carried Eren out quickly, the rough straw crunching under his boots. Once inside the house, Levi wasted no time in setting the boy down and beginning up the long flight of stairs to the master bedroom, pulling Eren along with him.

"Captain, aren't we having dinner?" Eren quipped, Levi's hand grazing his cheek as he slinked up the stairs beside the captain. "_You_ are. I'll eat once I put you to bed," he murmured, his eyes forward. "But sir, why are we going upstairs then?" Levi's eyes widened angrily for a moment before he bent down quickly to swat the boy's behind. Eren let out a small yelp and immediately resolved to keep his mouth shut. As gentle as Levi seemed at times, the captain apparently was not one to be questioned.

Eren was silent the entire trip upstairs and waited patiently on his knees until Levi opened the heavy wooden door to his quarters and guided the boy inside, unbuckling Eren's leash and setting it along with the white box on the dresser. He shed his jacket slowly, folding it with his back to Eren. "Get up on the bed, Eren. Take of my cape, fold it." Eren watched entranced as the captain shrugged off his crisp white shirt, the muscles of his pale back flexing and knotting beautifully when he bent down to slip of his brown boots. The boy kneeled on the mattress, fumbling with the clasp of the cloak, his eyes transfixed on his master's body. He finally managed to slip off the cape and fold it like Levi instructed just before the man sat down on the bed next to him, box in hand.

"Alright Eren, open up your gift." Eren's fingers reached slowly for the package, he almost didn't want to see its contents. The boy pulled the teal bow off slowly and laid it in Levi's open hand. The captain unclasped Eren's collar and replaced it with the ribbon, "Waste not, want not," and lifted the boy's chin to take a good look at him. "So pretty. Now go on." Eren lifted off the lid and was greeted by a neat pile of ruffled fabric, the same color of the bow, trimmed completely with lace. Eren held up the cloth in front of his face and cocked a brow, "What is this?" They seemed to be undergarments. But nothing he had ever worn, or seen for that matter. "Ah, Reiner did well," Levi breathed, admiring the row of dainty white ribbons adorning the fabric and running is fingers over the large one in the back. "Keep going, there's more."

Eren set the garment down gently on his thigh and reached once more into the box to fish out sheer stockings, the thick thigh bands trimmed with lace and white ribbons to match the underwear. Now these Eren _had_ seen in the drawers of the female servants' rooms when he snooped around the palace in fits of boredom, though these were immeasurably more extravagant. "Sir, aren't these women's clothes? Why would that man make them for me?" Eren's eyes were wide, genuinely confused. "My, my, he really outdid himself," Levi lifted a garter belt from the parcel, turning it delicately in his fingers. But his eyes narrowed when he looked up and met Eren's. "Yes, they are," the captain's hand snaked up the boy's thigh and he smirked when he felt goose bumps raise up under his fingers, "But I'd rather see panties like these on you. I want you dressed nice and pretty for your dinner tonight."

Eren sucked in a small breath and opened his mouth but thought better of it. He couldn't understand why he had to wear women's clothing. It was humiliating, he'd rather stay nude than look like a _girl_. But Eren had no choice in the matter, and sank slowly onto his back, Levi's hand on his stomach pushing him down gently. The captain held up Eren's ankles slightly and slipped the panties on over them, slinking the fabric up along the boy's thighs, pinching the skin here and there and delighting when Eren winced each time. "Raise your hips." The boy did as he was told, allowing Levi to slide the underwear into place. Eren lifted his head to look down his belly and groaned, covering his eyes with his hands, trying to hide the blush creeping along his cheeks. "Sir, please, don't make me wear this! It's so embarrassing! I'm a boy, not a girl!"

Levi blinked and snuck his hand in through the underside of the garment until it rested on the boy's organ. "Do not. Ever." The captain squeezed it tightly, causing Eren to yelp and squirm in pain, "Question me." Levi's grip did not slacken amid the boy's forceful struggle, his whimpers high and drawn out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, captain! I won't, I'm sorry!" Levi withdrew his hand slowly and turned his attention to the garter belt, ignoring Eren's quiet whines as he slipped it up his legs and hips to fix it securely on his tight waist. The captain ate the boy up with his eyes and his hands, running both down Eren's clenched belly, his hips, all along his trembling legs until he held one of the boy's feet in his hand. "Point your toes for me."

Levi took one of the stockings in hand and slipped it over Eren's foot, gently guiding it up so it fit snuggly halfway up his thigh. "Now the other one." The captain went through the motions once more and clasped the hosiery to the garter belt, his eyes flashing greedily as he traced his fingers over all of the lace and ruffles adorning Eren's hips and groin and thighs. "Come here, you pretty girl. Give your captain a kiss." The boy took one look down at his body and up at Levi's widened hungry eyes and turned abruptly onto his stomach, whining and burying his reddened face in his hands. "Oi!" Levi brought his hand down fast on Eren's behind. "What the fuck did I just say!"

The boy's body jolted when the captain's fingers made contact, but he did not turn to face the man. Levi's nostrils flared and he snatched Eren's wrist, roughly pulling him into a sitting position and claiming the boy's mouth with his own lips. Eren yielded to Levi's forceful tongue, his body shivering in fear of the captain's newfound aggression. "Hmm, you need to be taught a thing or two," Levi breathed, biting Eren's lip. The boy's heart began to palpitate and he pulled away quickly from the kiss, only to throw his arms around the captain's neck and dig his face into the angle of the man's jaw, sobbing desperately at the thought of another possible tea incident. Levi closed his eyes and clucked quietly at Eren, running his hands under the lingerie, fondling every inch of the boy's skin. "Tsk, Eren, why all these tears now?" The boy hiccupped and dug his hands deeper into Levi's bare shoulders. "T-tea…".

Levi smirked and snapped the strap of the garter belt teasingly, running his free hand up Eren's behind and giving a tender squeeze. "Don't worry Eren, it's dinner time, not tea time," the captain whispered with slitted eyes as he wiped the boy's damp cheek with his thumb. Eren sighed and let his arms relax around Levi's neck. "Well then, I think I'll enjoy whatever you feed me," the boy sniffled and cracked a sheepish smile, "your stew yesterday was the best I've ever had." The captain hoisted Eren up slightly, so that he straddled Levi's thigh. "Tonight, you'll need more of an acquired taste, but I think you'll learn to like it." Eren nuzzled the man's neck, his tears and his fears forgotten. "But," Levi's voice was sharp in his ear, "before I teach you how to eat properly, I want you to be a good girl and model your nice new clothes for me."


End file.
